Join the Game
by HeronQuill
Summary: When the world of Minecraftia is threatened, it takes a unique band of heroes to save it, even if they aren't the most coordinated. (rated T for mild gore)


Minecraft.

It is a game we all know and recognize. From mining the ores to make your weapons in survival mode, to playing with friends on other servers in creative mode to make amazing standing artworks and cities. We know of great servers, updates, and the players themselves.

But, did you know that Minecraft is actually much larger than you think?

That there was more than just an entertaining web of players and servers?

That Minecraft itself is actually...alive?

Well, it can't talk or think by itself, but it was able to create things all on it's own. To maintain balance within itself without the aid of Notch. Long ago, before the Beta version we all play, Notch had created a simple game of mining and crafting and surviving. But there were bugs in the system, the game would glitch and mobs would fail to spawn, so he created updates for his game. Coded add-on's that would repair the mistakes and make the system more intelligent. Everyone enjoyed the updates so much, that he continued to make them, even creating new and special ones for holidays.

But, what he did not realize was the more updates he made, the bigger the game became. The bigger it became, more and more intelligence was packed inside until finally it became...itself you could say. Minecraft became so intelligent it just...existed. Now you know you can't get there by car or plane or even boat, but it was there all the same. The game knew it was alive, but what about anyone else? Were they alive? No, not really, but the game changed that. By creating the SkinWorld. A second plane of existence made specifically for the Skins you make or use. You could change their parts, add more and they would still be the same. Once that was done, the world brought in the mobs, both day and night, to give company to the skins in their new existence. The day creatures were all too happy to oblige.

But the night mobs were not like the Skins. They were confused and afraid. Unlike the Skins who could live out their lives freely, the night mobs demanded leadership. Someone who could control their numbers and reduce their fears. Someone who was strong enough to not only protect them, but push down any who opposed his rule. And so, Minecraft created their leader. A Minecraft Lord who's name was taken from it's Alpha version.

Herobrine.

In the original game, Herobrine was just the name of a very strong creature that would have rivaled the EnderDragon. But, after much debate, Notch decided to remove it, keeping the EnderDragon as the strongest enemy. When players confronted him about the strange name, he denied he had anything to do about it. That there was no Herobrine.

But in the SkinWorld, Herobrine was very real. Since it was still very young, Minecraft created Herobrine in Steve's likeness. He was given incredible power: the strength of ten men, the skill of a thousand master warriors and crafters, the power to shape gravity itself to his will, and rain thundering lightning upon his enemies. But it was at a price. In order to gain this power, Herobrine had to choose something he would lose in the process. In his confidence in this power, he chose his sight, as he believed he would not need to see his enemies to strike them down. Through a flash of light, Minecraft took away his eyesight in a searing blast, burning the sense away with uncoordinated power. Once it was done, Herobrine was left writhing in pain, without the aid of sight. As he screamed into the dark night, Minecraft included another ability to the Lord's already immeasurable talents in hopes of soothing the unwarranted agony, the gift of Other Sight. A calming, sapphire energy leeched through the ground, gently entering the Lord's body and replacing his torn eyesight. Pure white light shimmered from beneath his eyelids as the pain faded away, replaced by a new perspective of his world. With this power, he could see anywhere he desired without leaving his throne, or facing the other Skins.

Herobrine grew into a very powerful king, ruling over the night mobs and striking down whoever challenged his rule. Another Lord was created for The End, Null, but not much has been heard of him. Some say he chose to be deaf, only to hear through his Endermen and Dragon. Others say he lost his limbs and can only float above the ground like a ghost. No one knew for certain.

And then there was an entirely different type of inhabitant. A small ring of special people who ranged from the players to people straight from Mojang itself. A group that could do the impossible with an already magnificent game.

Thy were called...the Users.


End file.
